


Dirty Secrets

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, non-binary luna lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Draco finds out that Harry's friends don't know about their relationship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (background), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley (background)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Dirty Secrets

Waking up in bed next to Draco Malfoy had become quite the common occurrence for Harry over the last month. It wasn’t something he’d expected to happen, but here he was, and he was happy with how things turned out.

“Good morning,” Harry said, lying on his side, looking at Draco. Draco blinked at Harry a couple of times and gave him a small smile.

“Morning Potter,” Draco said, leaning in to peck Harry on the lips. Harry smiled into the kiss, which was interrupted as there was a knock on the door. Frowning, Harry got up from his bed, looking for some jeans to put on.

“Harry?” Hermione’s voice came calling through Harry’s apartment. Harry’s eyes widened in horror.

“Stay in here. I’ll make some coffee and find out what she wants,” Harry said quickly, pulling his jeans on hurriedly. He walked out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him, going down the hall to see Hermione putting her bag on his table.

“Hermione?” Harry questioned. Hermione turned to smile at Harry, her sharp eyes assessing his messy appearance and the closed bedroom door.

“Hi Harry, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt one of your hook ups,” Hermione said. Harry bit his lip, knowing that it wasn’t just a hook up, but not knowing how to explain that Draco Malfoy was in his bedroom. Instead he went over to pull a couple of mugs out of his cupboard.

“Did you want a cuppa?” Harry asked.

“Oh, no, not if you have a guest,” Hermione said, “I only popped by to ask you to come wedding dress shopping with me tomorrow.” Harry nearly dropped the mug he was holding, but managed to catch it, placing it carefully on the counter top. He started the coffee brewing, and turned to Hermione.

“Wedding dress shopping? I’m not good with that kind of thing,” Harry said.

“Oh, I’m aware. Luna is coming too, and we both now that zir style is very much not mine. I want you to be there because it’s something you’re supposed to share with the people important to you. You’re my best friend,” Hermione said. Harry shrugged.

“Okay, fine. Though as the Best Man, I didn’t think that was my job,” Harry said.

“Ron can’t claim you for everything,” Hermione said, “I’ll send you the details and get out of your hair.” She kissed Harry on his cheek before grabbing her bag and leaving the apartment. Harry turned back to the coffee, pouring it into the two prepared mugs. As he picked them up to take to his bedroom, he heard said rooms door open. Draco was fully dressed, and his arms were crossed as he looked at Harry, upset.

“Draco?” Harry asked.

“Bye, Potter,” Draco said curtly. Harry frowned.

“You don’t want coffee?” Harry asked, gesturing to the mug he was holding.

“No,” was the quick and angry response. Harry walked across the room.

“Draco, what’s wrong?” Harry asked. He tried to meet Draco’s eyes, but Draco was determinedly looking away from him, his mouth set in a thin line.

“Am I your dirty secret?” Draco asked.

“What?” Harry asked, bemused.

“Granger thought you had a hook up. She seemed to have no idea we’ve been seeing each other for a month,” Draco said.

“Oh,” Harry said, looking away, his cheeks flushing slightly, “I’m not ashamed or anything. It’s just… complicated.” Draco made a doubtful noise, glaring at Harry. Harry shrunk slightly into himself, seeing the anger on Draco’s face.

“So you didn’t foresee any future where you would have to tell them, then,” Draco said, “Because it would only get more complicated the longer this went on.”

“It’s only been a month!” Harry exclaimed.

“Don’t try to tell me that you don’t tell your friends about everything that happens. I remember how close you were at Hogwarts. Granger has a key to your apartment, clearly, because she let herself in! If it was anyone else, you would have told your friends. They don’t even know you’re seeing anyone!” Draco argued.

“I don’t – how am I supposed to tell them I’ve been dating Draco Malfoy?” Harry asked, and Draco shook his head.

“Oh, that’s easy,” Draco said, “You aren’t.” He turned around, and walked out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him, Harry wincing at the noise. Harry put the coffee he was holding back on the bench, and sat down at the table, head in his hands.

* * *

Before meeting with Hermione and Ginny for dress shopping, Harry met up with Luna for some tea. Over zir cup of tea, Luna was regarding Harry, zir head tilted.

“You’re upset about something,” Luna stated softly. Harry sighed, and nodded, before telling Luna everything that had happened with Draco. Luna listened attentively, zir eyes compassionate. Any surprise ze may have had about Harry dating Malfoy was completely hidden.

“You care about him,” Luna said after Harry finished explaining. Harry nodded.

“I really do,” Harry said softly, “But everything is so complicated.”

“I think you made it more complicated than it needed to be,” Luna said, taking a sip of zir tea before placing the cup back on the saucer, reaching over and taking Harry’s hand, “Malfoy was right, it’s a lot more complicated to explain now than a month ago. Ron and Hermione would both be hurt to know you’d been seeing something for a month without them knowing.”

“I guess it doesn’t even matter now,” Harry said quietly, bitterly, hiding his mouth with his cup of tea before taking a sip. Luna shook zir head.

“It does, because you still care about him,” Luna said, “Are you going to do something about it?”

“I think he made himself pretty clear,” Harry said. He looked away from Luna, blinking rapidly to clear the tears that were starting to spring.

“Maybe you need to prove that you’re not ashamed of him,” Luna said, squeezing his hand. Harry turned back, giving zir a half smile.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Harry asked.

“That’s something you’re going to have to figure out yourself,” Luna replied. Ze patted Harry’s hand, before retracting zirs and taking a sip of tea.

The two sat in companionable silence for a moment, drinking their tea as Harry thought about what he could do, if Draco would even listen to him.

“There’s my beautiful datemate!”

Harry and Luna turned to see Ginny at the entrance of the teashop, grinning. She came over to their table, giving Luna a quick kiss before sitting down.

“Hi Harry,” Ginny said brightly, “Hermione shouldn’t be too far away, right?” Harry glanced down at his watch.

“If I know her, she’ll be here in two minutes,” Harry said, “How are you Ginny?”

“Ugh, exhausted. It’s the off-season, but we’re still being made to her early morning training,” Ginny said.

“It gives the Harpies that edge, though,” Harry said, “My team doesn’t do any of the sort. Off-season training is left to us. We’ll be a mess when we go back.”

“Looking forward to kicking you arse on the pitch, then,” Ginny said, smirking.

“It’ll be an honour,” Harry said, laughing.

True to Harry’s prediction, Hermione soon arrived, looking surprised to see everyone already gathered. She double checked her own watch, before joining them at the table.

Before long, Hermione’s mother had also joined them. After more tea, the group made their way to the bridal store next to the teashop.

Dress shopping went about as Harry expected. He had no idea what was going on, and Ginny and Mrs Granger were the ones who were the most helpful with picking out a wedding dress. Despite not doing much, it was the longest two hours Harry had experiences in a long time.

After the dress was finally chosen, and the group separated, Hermione dragged Harry, insisting that he come over to hers and Ron’s for dinner, and Harry wasn’t going to say no to spending time with his best friends.

When they arrived at Ron and Hermione’s place, Hermione sat Harry down on a chair in their living room, gave him a bottle of Butterbeer, and sat next to him.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked. Harry frowned.

“Why do you think something’s wrong?” Harry asked. Hermione scoffed, sharing a look with Ron, who had just wandered into the living room with a bowl of peanuts.

“I know when something is bothering you,” Hermione said. Ron sat down, throwing a handful of peanuts into his mouth after placing the bowl on the coffee table.

“It’s nothing,” Harry said, and took a sip of his butterbeer. He ignored the disbelieving look that Ron and Hermione shared.

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Hermione said. Harry groaned.

“Fine. I’ve been seeing someone for the last month and it ended. Badly,” Harry said. Ron and Hermione both looked surprised.

“How come we didn’t know?” Ron asked, “You always tell us when you’re dating someone.” Harry sighed, realising he was going to have to tell them exactly who, and what happened.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how,” Harry said.

“The way you usually do? ‘Hey Ron, Hemione, I’ve met someone, I’m seeing him’ would do it,” Ron said.

“Who was it?” Hermione asked, watching Harry carefully, “You must have thought we wouldn’t like it if you wouldn’t tell us.”

“Draco Malfoy,” Harry said very quickly before taking a large gulp of his butterbeer.

“What the fuck!” Ron exclaimed as the same time as Hermione went “oh.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” Harry said.

“You’ve got shit taste in men, mate,” Ron said.

“You say that with every break up,” Harry said. Ron shrugged.

“I meant it with every break up,” Ron said.

“Oh, be fair, the last one wasn’t that bad. You just wanted different things,” Hermione said, frowning.

“Hermione, Jack cheated on me,” Harry said.

“Wait, he was the last one?” Hermione asked, confused, “Who am I thinking of then?”

“Can we please not discuss my exes?” Harry asked, groaning, “Or should I bring up Lavender Brown and Cormac McLaggen?” Ron gagged, and Hermione shook her head.

“Fine, fine. But can we at least discuss Malfoy? You said it ended badly?”

“Yeah, he was there when you stopped by yesterday,” Harry said, “He realised pretty quickly you had no idea. Asked if he was my dirty secret.”

“He kind of was,” Ron said.

“Not helping, Ron,” Hermione said, and Ron shrugged.

“Well, he was, right? Harry didn’t tell anyone?” Ron said.

“No. The first person I told was Luna, and that was earlier today,” Harry said. Hermione sighed.

“Ha, yeah, you messed up, mate,” Ron said, “But Malfoy? Good riddance.” Harry looked away from Ron, and tried to ignore the searching look Hermione was giving him.

Not that long ago, Harry would be saying good riddance in reference to Draco Malfoy as well, but things had changed.

“Were you happy with him?” Hermione asked quietly. Harry met Hermione’s eyes, and gave a small nod. Hermione’s expression softened.

“I can’t explain to you exactly, because I barely understand it myself. But it’s been a few years since the war, and he’s changed. Grown. I really like him,” Harry said.

“Do you think he’d be willing to talk?” Hermione asked.

“No, he was pretty upset,” Harry said, “I wasn’t trying to keep him a secret, and I wasn’t ashamed or anything. I just didn’t know how to tell anyone. The past is complicated.” Ron snorted.

“That’s one way to put it,” Ron said.

“You’re not being very supportive, Ron,” Hermione chastised. Ron rolled his eyes, and turned to Harry.

“You know I’d have been supportive if you told us while you were dating, right?” Ron said.

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head, “I didn’t know that. You hate him.”

“Well I would have supported you,” Ron said. Harry shrugged.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter now,” Harry said sadly.

“You like him right? Why don’t you win him back?” Ron asked.

“Ron, he ended things. I’m not going to chase after him and make him uncomfortable. Luna said something about proving that I’m not ashamed of him, but if he’s upset, it’s best to leave him be,” Harry said.

“Don’t chase him, just give him an option,” Ron said, “Luna was right. You like him, you said you were happy with him. Just try. If he still doesn’t want to be with you, then fine, but you’re going to mope around if you don’t do anything.”

“No I won’t,” Harry said.

“You already are moping around,” Hermione said.

“Fine, I’ll think of something,” Harry said, “And thank you. For being supportive.”

“Of course mate. Your taste in men is shite, but we’ll always support you,” Ron said. Harry snorted in amusement. His friends really were the best.

* * *

Harry knocked on the office door, his hands gripping the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“It’s open!” a voice called from behind the door. Harry opened the door and looked into the office space. The room contained four desks, with a door going into another smaller office. Only one desk was currently occupied, the man sitting there giving Harry a confused look.

“Mr Potter?” the man asked.

“I’m looking for Draco,” Harry explained. The man’s confusion seemed to grow stronger.

“He’s at lunch,” the man said.

“Which one is his desk?” Harry asked. The co-worker pointed at a desk in the back left corner, and Harry made his way over. The desk was very well organised, files neatly kept, and nothing to show that the desk belonged to Draco.

Harry placed the flowers on the desk, and through briefly about leaving, but decided to wait until Draco came back from lunch. He wanted to talk to Draco, to try to make things better.

It seemed Harry had arrived near the end of Draco’s lunch break, because it wasn’t long until Draco walked into the office, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Harry. Draco crossed his arms and moved quietly over the desk, his eyes narrowed.

“What are you doing?” Draco hissed. Harry grabbed the bouquet of flowers and held them up.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, holding the flowers out towards Draco. Draco pursed his lips, his eyes darting down to the flowers before looking back at Harry.

“You came to my office to say sorry?” Draco snapped.

“I knew you’d be here,” Harry said.

“You cornered me at work,” Draco stated.

“I mess up again,” Harry said, and Draco rolled his eyes.

“You’re an idiot,” Draco said, taking the flowers and placing them on his desk, “Fine. Meet me after work and we can talk.” Harry smile, agreeing with a nod.

“I’ll see you later then!” Harry said, more chipper now. Draco sighed, but there was a hint of a smile on his face as he waved at Harry, sitting at his desk and pulling over one of the files. Harry left his office with a spring in his step.

* * *

Everyone who shared Draco’s office had left for the day when Harry showed up. The bouquet Harry had brought earlier was now in a vase on the desk, and Harry smiled at the sight.

“Hi!” Harry called brightly, and Draco raised an eyebrow delicately.

“Hello, Potter,” Draco said, standing up from his desk, “Shall we get coffee?”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry agreed, and together they made their way out of the Ministry, going to a small café close by. Draco ordered an espresso while Harry got some tea, and they were soon sitting opposite each other at a small table.

“I’m surprised you agreed to go somewhere so public,” Draco said, after taking a large drink of his coffee.

“We’ve been in public together before,” Harry said, “I know what it seemed like, with my friends not knowing, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell them. Our past being complicated wasn’t an excuse. But I was never ashamed of dating you.”

“It’s difficult for me to believe that,” Draco said, “Especially since you _should_ be ashamed.” Harry shook his head.

“No, no one should be ashamed of who they’re dating,” Harry said. Draco let out a sigh, and took another sip of his coffee.

“Do you know why I was so upset? It was my own fears of our relationship. I knew it was stupid to even try something with you, you’re the hero of the Wizarding world and I’m…” Draco let his sentence fall, his eyes dropping to his covered left forearm.

“I hate that,” Harry said, “I’m not a hero, I did what had to be done. I’m just a person. A person who really likes you and enjoys spending time with you. I’m sorry that my actions hit at your worries.” Draco said nothing, instead choosing to finish his coffee.

Harry drank his tea as he watched Draco. He’d had no idea that Draco had those sorts of doubts, but it made sense now.

“I understand if you don’t want to, but do you think we could try again? I promise I won’t hide it from my friends,” Harry said. Draco smiled, his expression having softened throughout their conversation.

“I’d like to,” Draco admitted, “But I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why?” Harry asked, “If we both want to, what’s the problem? I really care about you, Draco.”

“Because of the past,” Draco said.

“Fuck the past,” Harry said firmly, “The past happened, we can’t change it. We can move on though. I would like to date you, Draco, whatever happened in the past.”

“We need to at least talk about it. We were ignoring it before, that’s how things went wrong,” Draco said.

“That’s fine,” Harry agreed. Draco nodded, glanced at his empty coffee cup, then back at Harry, still smiling.

“Well, I think we can try again, then,” Draco said. Harry grinned, and stood up. Draco blinked, stuttering questions as Harry moved around the table and pulled Draco out of his seat and kissed him deeply, ignoring the stares of the other patrons of the café. ‘

“I think you’ve proven you’re not ashamed,” Draco said after they broke apart. Harry laughed.

“You saw through my plan,” he said.

“It was obvious. Showing up to my office in the middle of the day with flowers, knowing my co-workers would see and recognise you?” Draco said. Harry shrugged.

“I don’t care what people think. I want to be with you.”

“So do I,” Draco said softly, “Thank you. For trying to fix this.” Harry smiled and kissed Draco again, softly this time. Happiness coursed through Harry as he held Draco. Somehow, even though they’d only been dating a month, Harry knew they would be together for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to be quiet on my HP tumblr these days but I share stuff on occassion, come follow me (and feel free to chat Drarry!) 
> 
> Tumblr: [siriuslikesmoonysbutt](https://siriuslikesmoonysbutt.tumblr.com)  



End file.
